A Goddess and a Fox
by Eclipse of Thunder
Summary: The Spirit Detective gang runs into a sailor suited Goddess. They compete as enemies, but something may come of this rivalry. Mako x Kurama


Kurama mumbled his notes to himself as he made his way to his favorite flower shop. This particular flower shop held many rare plants that no one else in the city was capable of growing. He had started coming here about a month ago, but the owner was never around. The employees claimed that the owner took care of all the plants and they just sold them and followed her hand written notes for each plant. They didn't know what the owner did in her spare time, but they never questioned it.

Without looking up from his notes, Kurama pushed open the door to the flower shop and made his way to the rare plants section. The store felt like the inside of a green house, and he had heard that owner had made the plans for the building all by herself. He finally looked up from his book to peruse the plants displayed in front of him. Last week he had asked about a particular plant to the employees and they had promised to ask if the owner could get if for him. He didn't see it located in the rare plants section so he picked up a couple of other flowers he could use in his study and made his way up to the register.

He carefully placed the plants on the counter without looking away from them. When he looked up he was at a loss for words. There was a girl at the counter he had never seen before and she was glowing. Kurama hadn't seen such a beautiful girl before in his life. Her lips were moving and he realized he wasn't paying attention to what she was saying. "W-what?" She smiled kindly again, "I asked if this was all?" His mind now fully working, he remembered about the plant he came here for. "I was actually wondering if you had the Hawaiian Caper? I asked about it a week ago… and the other employees said they would ask the owner."

Once he finished talking, he heard a high pitched squeal and one of the normal employees he dealt with flew towards them. "Kurama! So happy to see you again." She smiled sweetly at him. "Mako-chan, this is the guy we were all telling you about! The plant scientist guy. See, he is cute." She smacked her hand over her mouth, for temporary forgetting he was right there. He smiled calmly at the girl, used to brushing that kind of thing off. "Glad to know I am well liked." Makoto cleared her throat and smiled at the male in front of her. "Thank you for your continued patronage and I did manage to procure your flower for you." She left to go into the back of the store.

Kurama turned to the other employee and asked, "Wait… does that mean 'she' is the store owner." The girl grinned at him and shook her head yes. "But don't get any ideas Kurama, she has sworn off relationships." He looked at her quizzically, but dared not ask. The rest of his time in the store was awkward and he made it out of there fairly quickly. On his way back to the lab, he felt a familiar energy following him. He sighed and stopped walking. "Just what are you doing, Yusuke?" Yusuke came out of the shadows with a big grin on his face. "Man, Kurama, you must be getting out of shape… it took you so long to notice me." Kurama lightly punched the male in the shoulder and they both enjoyed a laugh.

* * *

Yusuke blew the smoke from his finger after he had just lit up another low level demon. He had just slid his hands into his pockets, ready to go home when he felt a firm kick land on his upper back. He fell face forward into the concrete and he moaned in irritation. He heard the movement behind him, moving to strike again and rolled away as a heel connected with the concrete. He jumped up and faced his attacker. He was momentarily stunned when he was met with a girl wearing a short green skirt. She went to attack him again, this time with her fist and he easily dodged. "Hold on, hold on. I have to have time to admire the best looking demon I have ever seen!" He chuckles perversely while ducking her flurry of attacks.

She seemed to get angrier at the comment and then jumped a good distance away from him. "How dare you call me a demon, you are the one emitting the demonic aura." She relaxed her fighting stance, but he dared not get closer. At first he couldn't feel her power and assumed she was a low class demon. As his hair began to stand on end, he realized how wrong he was. The power she emitted was not of demonic origin and he didn't know how to rate it on that scale. "What are you?" He asked, getting a bit more serious. She looked him in the eye, electricity surrounding her, "A goddess…" With that she disappeared right before his eyes.

* * *

Yusuke had just finished telling the rest of the crew what he had witnessed. Koenma sat back thoughtfully and kept silent. Botan clearly stated she had never heard of any real goddesses. Hiei snorted, barely interested. The conversation was quickly going dead, since no one really had any idea what this girl could be. Koenma ended the discussion telling the boys to be on the lookout and contact him if any more contact had been made.

* * *

Makoto had just closed shop and was heading home when she heard a big explosion in the distance. She quickly looked around and spotted a plume of smoke coming from off into the west. She quickly started to run towards the smoke, until she was hidden enough to transform into Eternal Sailor Jupiter. She made her way to the scene just in time to spot Kurama there. She had known from the moment she had met him that he was a demon in human clothing. She watched him stealthily leave the scene and he was heading right towards her, perfect.

Kurama looked back to see that no one was watching him and ran straight into Sailor Jupiter's outstretched leg. He managed to stay up right, and was ready to fight once he regained his balance. "Another demon slash human, eh?" He looked up to meet the gaze of the girl talking to him. He once again lost his composure. "It's… it's you, the Goddess." She sneered. "So you are in league with that other demon." She approached him dangerously, electricity arching off of her body. "What is your purpose here on Earth?" Kurama, quickly became confused. While backing slowly away from her, "I don't know what you mean… I was born here."

Kurama eventually bumped his back into, what he could only assume was another person. He jumped to the side now facing two people, the goddess and… a man in a cape and a top hat. Kurama quickly reached into his hair to bring out his rose whip, but another rose knocked it out of his hand. The man in the cape was still posed from throwing it. "If I were you, I would start talking demon… unless you want to answer to the King of Earth himself." Kurama didn't have time to be confused as his allies appeared at his side to help him. Yusuke stood in front, arms crossed. "Hey goddess, long time no see. How is that static electricity treating ya?" She scowled at him but remained still, knowing the current situation they were in.

"Yusuke, why bother talking? Let's just kill them so I can go back to the Makai." Hiei hissed at their leader. The goddess decided it was her turn to speak up. "One demon, two half demons and one human… just what are you doing here on Earth?" Hiei, having had it up to here, jumped at the girl who had no physical defense against his sword. She moved to dodge if she could, but the caped man stood in front of her and blocked the sword with his own. Through gritted teeth he shouted "Jupiter" and she understood. "Jupiter! Oak evolution!" Yusuke's group jumped back to dodge the attack and when they looked up, the goddess and her knight were gone.

* * *

Makoto wearily stared at the group of men as they bugged the man named Kurama in her store. She and her fellow scouts had mastered their ability to hide their civilian identities. They produced an aura that confused people's abilities to be able to see that they looked exactly alike. They were currently in the rare plants section talking about normal everyday things. However, they kept their guard up, like they were expecting to be attacked at any moment. She had just managed to distract herself with her financial reports when several plants were placed in front of her. She looked up, startled, and found that Kurama was ready to pay. Makoto starts ringing up the plants and when she tells Kurama the total, the other guys notice her for the first time. While Yusuke and Kuwabara gawked at her, Hiei just stared at her, like he knew her secret. She quickly gave Kurama his change and just as she was going to say, 'Have a good day', the black haired boy slapped Kurama on the back. "Damn Kurama, so this is why you like this flower shop so much! Hahaha." Makoto, not used to the overly bluntness, couldn't help but blush at the comment.

The awkward silence was broken when the chime to the front door sounded. Mamoru made his way to the counter, careful to not show his surprise as to who was there. "Hey Mako, I came by to get some flowers for Usa's birthday tomorrow." "Oh Mamo, of course, I have just the thing." Makoto went to the back of the store, which was in assessable to the customers. The five men stared at each other, the feeling of tension was so thick that it was tangible. Kurama took once last look at where Makoto disappeared to and ushered the gang out of the door.

* * *

Author's note: This fanfic is a request from dragonofhellsflame. It will not be a very long fic, I may end it in another 1 or 2 chapters. Please let me know what you think! R&R. I do take requests, but be mindful that they may take a while for me to produce. As always, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Sailor Moon. 3


End file.
